1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a new module for protecting and conduction cooling computer chip dies mounted on a thin film substrate and also to a new chassis for conduction cooling of such modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's computer chips are usually forms of a CMOS die hermetically sealed in a plastic or ceramic chip support. Computer chips have historically evolved into higher and higher density die and current applications utilized chip carriers mounted on one or both sides of single or multilayer printed circuit boards. In the prior art, printed circuit boards upon which the chip supports are mounted are attached to a metal heat sink mounted between two printed circuit boards which remove the heat from the modules.
Other examples of such structures are illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,295, 4,502,100, 4,536,824, 3,967,874, 5,001,548, 2,936,409, 2,909,714, 3,364,987, 4,748,495, 4,841,355, 4,000,509, 4,758,926, 5,006,925, 4,956,746 and 3,737,728.